Yín and April
by Miaou27
Summary: April has been living her life with the burden of seeing all the horrors that Lunars have done. Yín has been living a lonely life, in the shadow of her brother Kai. This also includes and ending to the Lunar Chronicles. Post Cress.
1. Chapter 1

April POV

I saw plane coming and going. But none of them were mine. I got here four hours early because the plane got delayed and I didn't check my port screen. I still had another hour and a half. While I was waiting I bought gum, looked at gossip online, and went to a coffee shop. I still had a little coffee left in my cup but it was cold. I decided to go back at looking at planes.

I could only keep looking at the planes for another minute or two. I was too bored and I decided to go buy something else. I didn't really care what I was going to buy. This trip was paid for by my parents because I was visiting them and they were rich. They were so nice, but it got annoying when you lived with them for years. It was so annoying I went to collage in a different country. I still visited them a lot though.

I remember when I was young people thought I was like them too, unlike my brother who wasn't anything like them. Now my brother is one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. I even changed my last name to Smith since my brother goes by his last name, Thorne. I'm glad I went to college.

I got up and bought a bagel. I just ate it and keep reading gossip. The internet was going crazy since the emperor was kidnapped. But I knew Cinder would keep him in good hands, and not because she is with my brother. I think if it was just him kidnapping him he wouldn't be in good hands. I don't want to think about the reason.

Then I heard, ''Flight 3, takeoff in 10 minutes.'' Finally!

But then I heard, "There has been a change of plans." No, not another delay or that the flight is cancelled.

"All passengers please come on right now. We are all putting you in the back of the plane, in different seats." I wonder what is happening as I walked towards the line of people who were coming on the plane.

I got into line of a smaller row of people then I thought. There was a woman with two children in front of me. She had a blue dress and a flower in her long, blonde hair that flowed around her. She was beautiful, but not so much the kids. They were both boys and the bigger one had something stuck in his hair and was shoving the other. The woman was trying to grab something that was in the smaller ones hand. I couldn't imagine her being their mother. She looked very young and pretty. I couldn't get my eyes off her. She gave up on trying to get the thing in his hand.

I had to ask her, or talk to her. ''Are you their mother?" I asked

"Yes" she said, sounding almost a little hurt. I regretted it so much. I probably sounded like I thought those kids were out of control and making sure they were here with someone.

"Why are we all in changing seats?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"There is not enough people going on the flight because most of the fighting is in New Beijing and the least is in America. Also they are sending people to fight." She said. I could tell she didn't want to talk to me. So I looked out the widow as the line moved up. Sure enough I saw people in uniforms with guns walking onto the plane.

Then as soon as I looked back at her she started talking "You know lunars are sneaking onto earth to be spies for Luna. Lunars that look normal," she looked at her kids."Like dads of three little girls." Then she tried again to get the toy out of his had.

When she talked the second time she didn't look as pretty. She had dark circles under her eyes and it looked weird that she was wearing a flower to the airport.

Then a flight attendant got up. She said,"I'll you up in pairs of fours or twos that you'll sit next to during the flight. I will also tell you what seat you are sitting in."

When she came towards me she put me and this girl in a cloak, that I couldn't see her face, together near the very back.

The girl just keep looking around the plane most of the flight. She looked nervous. I didn't want to talk to her. She didn't talk to me until the end of the flight.

"Why are you going to the most dangerous place on the earth?" She asked looking at her toes.

"I live there and have a job. I also already I have a ticket and don't feel like getting rid of it. Why are you?"

"I live there also." She said still looking at her feet.

"Lots of people live there that are staying with family far away. I'm not because I am not planning to live there long and all my family lives here, but I can't live with them. Why are you?"

She looked uncomfortable, "All my family lives there and I have to live there."

"Why?" I don't think it was that big a deal, I was bored of gossip online and needed to talk.

"You seem nice, and nobody really cares about me anyway. They just care about my brother." She took down her cloak to reveal spiky black hair and weird, but beautiful rainbow eyes.

I felt bad that it took me a moment to realize that she was the princess because of the "no one cares about me."

"So you have to take your brother's place until he gets back."

"Do you think he is going to get back?" She asked looking up at me with those creepy silver eyes.

"Yes." I said, but it felt weird.

"I think Luna will win the war and Linh Cinder, Carswell Thorne, and my brother will all be forgotten. They'll probably crash in the middle of the ocean." Then she laughed. "Take that Levana!" Then more laughing.

My heart broke when she said Thorne's name. She couldn't see it because of the laughing. She almost seemed a little crazy. I just looked at my shoes until the flight ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

KAI POV

Kai was sitting at a table talking about "how they were going to win the war." Sorry but it was hard believing they can beat Levana.

Cinder was next to him, Thorne sat across from him with Cress next to him. Wolf was sitting on the floor twirling his thumbs. I kind of felt bad for him. Cinder said his "alpha" was kidnapped, he didn't know what alpha meant but he guessed girlfriend from him being part wolf.

Even though he hasn't even been here 24 hours, he had an idea about everyone. Cress was shy and sweet, Thorne could be funny, annoying, and loved himself but some reason Cress seemed to like him. She was always looking at him the way girls did to him. Wolf was very depressed, but could be freighting and probably funny in a way you would laugh at him if you were friends, but a good leader and staying on track. Except for with Scarlet. And Iko was like no android you ever met, like a human, and had a crush on him.

"So how and where can we land on Luna?" Cinder asked breaking the silence. They have been sitting here for hours with no ideas. Good thing it was lunch so it looked like you were too busy eating.

"Wolf!" Cinder said excited. "What about your parents?"

Wolf looked up, "They probably do live in the same house and I can remember their address."

"Do you think they will trust us?" Thorne asked.

" I don't know, they'll probably would help me, and maybe a shell and android. But I don't know about the two most wanted criminals in the galaxy." Wolf responded.

"Do they like Levana?" Cinder asked.

"They never talked about it." Wolf said.

"They probably hate her for taking away their son." Kai finally said.

"Taking away both of their sons" Wolf said. And all Kai could think now was how sad that must have been for them.

"We just land quietly somewhere and send Wolf to see how they felt about this." Cress said saying her first words this whole time.

"Ya, that would work." Cinder said.

"We should go tomorrow so we have a little more time to plan." Wolf said, and everyone else nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

YÍN POV

Yín was walking through the palace looking at pictures. So was so lonely. She thought that when her brother was kidnapped she would get more attention. She knew how selfish that sounded, but as soon as her mother died all of a sudden no one paid attention to her.

She also knew she should be more worried about the war. She should be more worried about her brother.

Torin walked up to her and said, "Someone is here to see you." She went down to the main floor of the palace and saw a young woman standing there.

Yín put a smile on her face. "You're here to see me?"

The girl looked annoyed, "I'm here to see the person with the highest power in New Beijing."

"That's me!" Yín said a little to cheerful.

"Well I have an complaint." She could tell this girl wouldn't give up, well, she wouldn't either. This would take a while.

"Then please come into my temporary office." Yín smiled. Then the girl followed Yín into her brother's office. Yín gestured to sit down. "So what is your complaint?" Yín said as she sat down.

"We were promised invitations to the wedding but we only got napkins." The girl said.

"Oops, what would you likes us to do about it. There isn't much we can do now, since the groom was kidnapped." Yín said staying calm even though the girl seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"Well first I would like to fine out what happened with the invitations." The girl said getting a little less angry.

"Well, when we sent them out were there napkins in the envelope?"

"No, there were the invitations, then a woman came and said we got the wrong ones and gave us the right ones. But later there was just napkins."

"Did you misplace them?"

"No." The girl said firmly. They probably did loose them, but she didn't feel like auguring.

"Well who was the woman?"

"She had black hair with gray spots and-"

"Can you point her out with out of these people." Yín put the staff list up on her port screen and gave it to the girl.

"I wasn't there, my mother was."

"Why didn't your mother come?"

"She's sick with the plague." That was too bad, she going to have to talk with this girl longer.

"What's your name?"

"Pearl."

"Where do you live?"

"In the eastern Commonwealth, in Yag apartments."

"What time was this at?"

"Around seven o'clock."

"Give me a sec, I am looking at the video of your apartment."

"You have access to that?" She said very surprised. Duh, right now she was the one of the most powerful person in the country.

"Yah, I'm the princess and temporary empress."

"Yah, I guess." She looked at her shoes she was probably nervous that she could look at this.

"You know we don't have access to inside the apartment, just the hallways and elevator." She kept on typing. "What apartment?"

"1820"

She was at the camera outside the door and set it up so it would go into the elevator after a person walked into it. She turned around so Pearl saw it.

What she saw made her almost jump out of her seat. A young girl cyborg with a metal hand and a messy brown ponytail came out of the door. As she walked into the elevator you could it was Linh Cinder, the wanted criminal. That was how they kidnapped her brother.

Pearl said, "No! She ruins everything." Then cursed.

"You know her before she was a criminal?" Then Pearl's face turned red and she looked very angry.

"She's my ex-stepsister." She grumbled. Then she yelled a blur of words Yín didn't pay attention to.

Yín stayed calm and said, "It is all Cinder's fault."

She didn't listen but she said, not yelled, "I need you to make this up to me. By giving me a million uvis or making me an empress." She was crazy. But Yín told herself to be calm.

"Why? Why is this all our fault?" Yín said staying calm.

"Because you are letting this slide and you are asking me all this questions that are-"

Yín cut Pearl off by saying, "These questions are the only way we can help you."

"Well forget the questions!" She was getting angrier again, you could see how she was getting madder every second. "What about another reward, that's how we got the invitations. They were a reward!" Pearl yelled.

"Well that is how they got into the wedding and getting into the wedding is how they kidnapped my brother." Yín said.

"And that is your fault!'' Pearl yelled again.

"How? She is your sister. Why aren't you helping more than one thing. If you really hate her than you would want Levana to get her."

"No, I'm just-"

"Yes."

"one girl."

"You can still help."

"Well, I haven't been helping. Is it my fault he was kidnapped?" She started to mellow down.

"Probably not."

"Yes it is. I have to help!" And she ran out of the door then the palace.

Poor girl, but Yín just chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

WOLF POV

Scarlet...

That was all he was thinking about since she was kidnapped. Her red hair, freckles that spread across her nose. He missed her and she was probably dead. If not she was probably being tortured. That made him think about how much he hated Levana.

That witch.

Then he thought about Scarlet. Poor Scarlet. Stars, she would hate him for that. He released she would hate him for the way he was acting. His parents would hate him too. All he wanted to do was please Scarlet. He needed to get his act together. They were starting a rebellion! He needed to get this group of people on the ship. He didn't release how weak this group was. They had a blind guy, a spoiled prince, a weak and short girl, a Lunar who couldn't control herself sometimes, himself who was extremely depressed and could tell people were afraid and annoyed at him, and all of them were under thirty.

Well, that's what I should be here for. There is nothing I can do about Scarlet until we land on Luna in few hours. So he walked out of the room to find Iko watching a netdrama.

"Iko." He said to get her attention.

She gasped and said, "You scared me Wolf!" She looked a little worried.

"Is everything okay, you looked worried." He asked.

"Ya, just scared me." She said, still acting worried.

He released that he was being treated like everyone else treated him. Iko usually didn't act like that. He wondered why.

"Good." He said with a fake smile on his face. "I need to talk with everyone before we land on Luna. Do you know where everyone is?"

"Kai and Cinder are in Kai's room and Thorne and Cress are in the cockpit." Wolf just thought why Iko was acting like this, because of the fight with Sybil. She knew he was being controlled, but she didn't release how much damage he could do.

"Okay. I am really sorry about the fight with Sybil. Levana made me so I can do so much damage. It's so annoying." He said after thinking it over.

She smiled and it looked real. He probably wasn't going to have to fix that anymore. It was surprising how much words can help.

"What do you think is going on with Cress and Thorne?" Iko said with a grin. "They spent about a week in the dessert alone and are spending a lot of time together."

Wolf laughed. That was they kind of thing people didn't tell him. He really liked that stuff though, when he was in a good mood. "Well then you can go get them and tell them to come out here. I'll go get Cinder and Kai."

He walked down the hall and opened the door to Kai's room. They were kissing, but it didn't surprise him. He coughed to get their attention. When they nearly jumped out of their skins he gave a little chuckle " Lovebirds, I need to talk with everyone about something important come on." They followed behind him looking embarrassed.

Iko was already out there with Cress and Thorne who were sitting down.

He thought it was time to tell them, "So you all know exempt for maybe Kai that I have been kind of depressed lately." This did not sound like him. "But I released there is nothing I can do about Scarlet. I also released that we have only the weak people left on our boat, no offense. So we have to get better, make more allies, find our strengths that we use against Lunars. Does everyone agree with me?" Everyone was smiling, even though he said that they were all weak. He guessed they were happy he wasn't sitting in a corner and that they were going to get some help from him.

Cinder nodded, "I think we agree, but we are close to Luna. We should go."

Cinder and Wolf went into the pod ship and headed towards the moon.

They didn't really talk until they landed. Wolf was too nervous. He just released to put on a sweatshirt to hide the tattoo.

When they got out of the pod ship Cinder finally said "Are you nervous?"

"Very."

"Well just think, when you are down here we'll be planning how to get Scarlet." She said as she walked back into the pod ship.

As the pod ship flew back into space he looked at the house. It brought back many memories. He walked up towards the door and knocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

APRIL POV

April woke up by her own screaming.

She was having another dream about Lunars. She wasn't sure if her dreams were like her her normal visions. The dream was were she was in a Lunar court room and she was turning to ice. Then she saw a man walk up with handcuffs and another man started talking but his head came off. That's when she started screaming.

She got out of bed wondering if she was bothering the neighbors. She probably was, she lived in an apartment with people above and under her.

She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was frizzy from tossing and turning in bed and the humidity of the Eastern Commonwealth. Then her vision got blurry, she knew this was going to happen. Whenever she saw something that would trigger a Lunars past or present she always had that vision. A lot of her visions were about Mirrors.

As the world around her cleared she was in the palace. She was in a veil looking at herself. She was Queen Levana. She wondered what she was thinking, she could see what Lunars were seeing, not thinking.

The Queen toke off her veil to see a woman with scars from her face to her hand and only one eye. She screamed and threw something at the mirror. Then everything was blurry again.

April looked like a wreck, like usual after a vision, and was on the floor, again like usual. She got up and started to comb her hair. She wished that she could go back to bed, but she had things to do. She was going to go down to the market, she had to meet someone at a restaurant near there, and she wanted to go to the palace to check to see if the princess was glamored since she was so crazy.

She got a comm from the airport last night saying that the staff, the military, her, and the princess were the only humans on the plane. It said not to believe anything that happened on the plane. She was surprised that she didn't get any visions from seeing all the Lunars. Lots of things triggered her visions. Maybe they glamored her to not have the visions. Well, she didn't know.

She went to her room and got dressed, then inspected herself in the mirror, grabbed her bag, and went out the door.

On the elevator ride she commed a hover and when she got out of the building it was waiting for her. She got in and told it to go to the market. During the ride she couldn't help but think of Thorne. He still had a small, special place in her heart. She felt like something bad happened to him about a week ago. It was a weird feeling. She didn't try to contact any Lunars, even though that would give her a headache. She could sometimes talk to Lunars through their minds. The only time she did it was when she was little and didn't know what she was doing.

When the hover stopped she scanned her wrist and stepped out into the market. She went to different booths for about half an hour getting food. Then she went to the restaurant she was supposed to meet someone that might be able to help her with her visions. She needed to see if she could trust him first. He wrote a book where someone had my power. He said one thing in it was fiction. It was probably my power.

As she was waiting at the table her port screen dinged. She looked at it, it said that he was too busy to come and he could come tomorrow. She had classes tomorrow! She commed him back saying, "I can't, what about the day after?"

She called a hover and waited for it at the edge of the market. As she waited she tapped her foot on the ground. She couldn't help but think of Thorne again. She never thought of him this much when he was in prison. Why did she? Maybe it was because he was one of the most wanted criminals and with a Lunar. When you were haunted with the horrors they did, you didn't want your family to be around them.

The hover came and she got in. She decided to get started on an essay for school in the hover. It got her mind off Thorne.

When the hover stopped at her apartment she got out, scanned her wrist, and went upstairs. She decided to go to the palace later. If the princess was crazy that would get in the news. So she was going to see if it was Lunars. When she stopped planning that Thorne went into her mind again.

She had to do something about him. Well right now was a good time to practice her visions. She could sometimes choose what she wanted to see. She sat down on her couch and focused on Cinder's present. She saw Cinder's hands. She was driving a pod ship. A man was sitting behind her. She saw he had a tattoo. The same tattoo that always was her in a her visions, when she saw them rip out people's throats. Cinder was helping Levana. Then why would Levana want to find her so bad?

When they got out of the pod ship land a man put on a hoodie and Cinder said "Are you nervous?"

"Very." He responded.

"Well just think, when you are down here we'll be planning how to get Scarlet." She said as she walked back into the pod ship.

Get Scarlet? Who was that?

Anyway, she stopped the vision.

When she looked at her apartment it looked fine, until she looked out of the window. There was people fighting in the streets. She quickly ran and locked all the doors and closed the windows. Then she went into her room and sat on her bed. This happened a few times before.

She thought for a second and decided that she needed to talk to Thorne. She knew Cinder had a portscreen in her brain from the diagram of her they had online. She tried to see into Cinder's past. Maybe she became a cyborg when she was a baby. She focused on Cinder mother a day after she gave birth to Cinder.

She was wearing a gown that barley fit her but she wasn't with Cinder. You would think a mother would be with her child a day after she gave birth. Her mom walked out into an area she knew too much from her visions. The Lunar palace.

She walked into a room were a nurse was holding a new born baby. The nurse walked over and said to her mom, "Your majesty, Selene just woke from her nap."

What? Selene? It was too much to think about. Her vision stopped. Was Cinder the lost princess? Her visions were never wrong. She must be.

Well, she instead focused on Cinder's cyborg operation. She looked and found her portscreen right away. After doctors put it in she went out of her vision.

She grabbed her portscreen off from her desk. She was so excited she forgot about the war. She typed in Cinder's portscreen and told her first, "Cinder, I know you are princess Selene." Then she waited for a minute, when she didn't respond she typed in again, "If you want any help with finding things on Levana and proof, I have it." Then she added, ''Tell Thorne I miss him."

When Cinder didn't respond and she didn't have anything else to say she put down her portscreen. She just released that the noise of fighting stopped and she looked out the window.

What she saw out there made her jump back from the window. There was bodies, human bodies, in the street. Blood all over there bodies. She gaged and kept backing away from the window until she hit her bed.

Earth had no chance against Luna. They needed a hero.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

CINDER POV

They had no idea of what to do about Scarlet. They were just sitting at the table.

Then a comm popped up in her vision. She thought that it was that person that was probably an ex of Thorne that wanted to get back together with him and somehow knew she was the princess. Then she looked at the comm, it was only Wolf.

Cinder help!

It didn't seem like Wolf to need help.

Then another.

My parents call the cops on us. Sorry they seemed trustworthy.

"Guys, Wolf's in trouble." Cinder said. The she ran toward the pod ship. "I need Cress and Iko to come, they can't be glamored." And they followed behind.

They got into the pod ship and she unattached and went full speed heading towards the moon. As the got closer to were Wolf was she could see the house and people in uniforms a few miles away coming closer. She landed very sloppy and they all jumped as the ship dropped on the ground.

She ran out and yelled "Iko stay in the ship in case we have to get in quickly."

She kept running and heard Cress behind her. She stopped when she got to the house. She saw two middle aged people standing over Wolf. He was on the ground, probably being glamored. His parents probably didn't have as much power as her.

She put glamor on her and Cress to make them wearing Levana's guard's uniform and Cinder changed her face to the first thought that came to mind. Somehow that thought was Pearl.

She walked up to Wolf's parents. "Hi, we heard you found someone working with Cinder. Is this him?" She asked.

"Yes, why are there only two of you?" The man asked.

She didn't know what to say. If she kept waiting the crowd of Lunar guards would be here.

"Just in case he is not with them." Cress finally said, then looked at me like to tell me to do something.

Oh glamor them!

"Well he looks like a solider!" She said acting surprised. "We should take him back to Earth. He was probably trying to get away." She made the couple let go of Wolf and head back into their homes as they went back into the pod ship.

Then they saw lots of Lunar guards coming at them from far away. They all decided to run towards the pod ship, even though it was in the direction of all the guards. Cinder kept her glamor just in case.

Then she saw him, Jacin. He wasn't wearing uniform and she could hardly recognize him, since it was hard to see his face from here. Also he had something very big on his back. Human sized.

Then she saw Wolf, who was in front of her, stumble and fall. He seemed distracted. Maybe he saw Jacin too. She helped him back up, checked on Cress who was panting, but fine, and then kept running.

They made it to the pod ship, after the longest few minutes of her life, before the guards. As they got in and Wolf was telling Iko to go and not ask questions, then the thing on Jacin's back jumped of and in the direction of the ship. It seemed to be a girl wearing a cloak to hid herself on his back. Okay, that was kind of weird.

The woman ran and slide into the ship. The guards were to close to get the woman out so they just closed the door. Cinder quickly grabbed at the girl. She didn't know why. It just felt like she needed to do it.

She ended up with the girl's cape in her hands.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked her and signaled for Cinder to fly the ship. Cinder sat down and looked at the woman who was looking at the ground, not show her face. Finally she said, "Just give me a second." and Wolf just waiting looking at her as she caught her breath.

Then Cinder looked at Cress who hasn't said a thing this whole time. She was trying to play with her hair but it was too short, and sloppy. Well Thorne probably cut it.

"You know we can probably get Iko to cut your hair to make it look a little nicer." Cinder said to Cress.

Iko nodded then went back to looking at thing on her port screen.

"That would be nice." Cress said sadly.

"Are you okay, you barley have said anything."

"It is kind of we being off the satellite. I'm so use to it." She responded.

"I get it, that's what it felt like when I became a criminal. I wasn't a mechanic or servant anymore, I was my own person."

"You were a servant?"

"Pretty much, I thought I just did what I was told, but I was told to do a lot of stuff then get punished and not payed when I did those jobs."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Ya, I don't like to tell people that."

"I feel the same, Sybil hated me and punished me after I did so much for her and-" she stopped and looked at the girl.

I looked at the girl, she beautiful. She had dark skin, golden-brown eyes with flecks of gray around the pupils, black hair, and had three scars on her right cheek.

Princess Winter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

YÍN POV

Yín was sitting a her brother's desk. Some girl she couldn't remember the name of walked in.

"Someone is here to see you, can I send them in?" She said.

"Is it that girl that came yesterday?" I asked. That girl was a little crazy.

"No, she said she was on a plane with you yesterday." She responded.

"Oh her, ya send her in." She got up. That girl was nice. She probably thought she was weird from all the laughing. She was just glamored. She didn't know why, they made her feel like she wanted to kill Levana, but they were on Levana's side. Maybe they knew she would fail, and then get in trouble.

The girl walked in. She was wearing jeans and a gray striped shirt. Her brown hair was braided onto her shoulder, having her hair pulled back made her big blue eyes stand out.

"Sit down." I said gesturing to the chair. She sat and looked around.

"Well," She didn't seem like she was going to talk first. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"A few things, but first did you get the comm from the airport?" She looked at me.

"Ya, I actually felt like I was glamored into laughing. I mean I'm not crazy and I almost passed out from not taking a breath when laughing." I said then laughed. Lots of laughing.

"Ya, good. You seem nice." I smiled at that. I hoped she believed that.

"What else did you come for?" I said.

"I have something to tell you about Cinder." She sounded a little embarrassed when she said that.

Then I just realized what that could mean. I got up and was very close to a shout when I said, "What?"

"First, when you think about it, what law did she break?" She said a little more calmly.

"Harboring Lunars and breaking out of prison."

"That law you actually broke and you probably can forgive her for that, anyone smart enough would do that."

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Yín asked.

"Well, um... I found out that Cinder can help us win this war." The girl was looking at her shoes, again.

"How? She's part of the reason we had this war, she's is the whole reason we had this war. And she kidnapped my brother."

"People are going to get hurt getting rid of Levana and your brother is in good hands." The girl looked up from her shoes. She was going from shy to confident a lot. But, Yín thought this girl was the one who's crazy.

"May you please leave my office?"

She got up looking annoyed but as she walked out of the door she said, "Cinder is Selene and I could find proof."

What? Well.. "If you find proof I'm right here." She looked as she walked out door. Yep, she was crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CRESS POV

Cress looked at the Lunar princess. Finally Winter said,"I am here to help. My friend Jacin told me that Cinder is Selene."

"How are you going to help us princess?" Wolf asked annoyed.

"I live in the same palace as Levana and see her everyday."

"We will talk to the crew about you." Cinder said with a fake smile on her face.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Winter asked Cinder.

Cinder just shook her head. Winter looked at her feet. They sat the rest of the flight in silence.

When they got back on the Rampion Cinder told them Winter was here to help them. Cress blocked the rest out and looked at the wall. She sighed and thought of everything in the past week, her father meeting her then dying, being lost in the dessert, the war, leaving the satellite, the Lunar sellers, and Thorne.

When she looked back at everyone they were talking about Winter being too close, how they hated Levana, all the boring stuff they kept repeating in the last two days.

Iko walked towards her, "So boring, they know they're talking about this isn't helping them with anything." She said.

Cress nodded.

"Are you okay."

"Maybe I just need a little rest." Cress said.

"You should you have bags under your eyes."

She walked towards her room and fell on her bed and went asleep.

She woke up by Cinder shaking her, "Winter left, we need to start training and doing all that stuff Wolf said yesterday." Cinder said seeming not sure about Wolf's promises. How she almost rolled her eyes without moving them. She knew it sounded weird, but it felt like that.

Cress got up and followed Cinder to everyone. Like usual they were sitting at the table not talking.

"Okay so like I said before our strengths." Wolf said when Cress and Cinder got here. "So, we know Kai is well known and liked, Cress and Iko can't be manipulated and aren't known, Cress also is very good at hacking, and Cinder can use her Lunar powers." Cress didn't listen to anything else people were saying for a while, again.

They contacted Winter who was at the palace a little later. Then she started listening.

"Okay." Winter said. "What have you guys thought of so far?"

"We could easily break into the palace, but we don't know how to tell everyone I'm the princess." Cinder said.

"You can put it on port screens somehow and get everyone to rally with you. Then you don't have to go though with all those guards and they people would kick out Levana." Winter said.

"That would work." Cinder said. "Cress do you think you can get us on everyone's port screen?"

"Sure but it would take me a few days." Cress said and it came it very high pitched. She coughed to try to get it out.

"Then you should get working on that as soon as you can." Iko replied happily.

Cress looked at Kai who looked very uncomfortable. He barely has said anything the few days he was here. When he saw her looking at him she looked at the ground.

"Well," Winter said. "I should get going. Bye." Then she logged out.

"I'm going to start working on that, I have to track down everyone on Luna's port screens, then log into them, then set up a giant comm that answers automatically." She whispered to herself. She walked into the room that has a big port screen on the wall. It kind of remained her of the satellite. She sat down and started typing.

Hours later she finished tracking down a few cites' ports. She was taking a break to find an easier way. Right now she hacked into a website that tracked your port screen in case you lost it. But that way was taking forever. If everyone was on the same website then she just needed to log into the website.

That's the answer! Log into the comm network, make a virus so when you commed someone it answered without touching the screen, and get into the records of everyone's portscreen.

Then she heard the door open and she turned around. Thorne was standing there.

"Hey, you have been here a long time."

"Ya, it will take a while to do this." Cress said looking at her feet.

"Are you okay? You have been acting down lately."

"Just, everything is so different. My life changed," she snapped. "Like that."

"I get it." He was looking at the wall. He probably thought I was sitting their.

"Why did you come in?" She asked.

"I was just wondering how you were doing."

"Really?" She asked and raised her eyebrows, even though he couldn't see.

"Well," He looked embarrassed. She didn't think she ever saw him like that. If he did something embarrassing he would joke around about it and say he really mastered it. "Do you know what love is?" He asked. That was a weird question, that she only knew the answer that would make her be embarrassed.

"Isn't it a deep feeling of affection?" She responded. She said it anyway.

"That's how the web defines it. Do you know how it feels?"

"Then no, I lived I lava tubes until I was nine, then I lived on a satellite alone for 7 years, Thorne."

"Well, I know that I've only known you for a week," He said sounding a little more embarrassed. "and you said you weren't in love with me anymore," Where was this heading? "Um... Cress, I think I am in love with you."

Her heart stopped. This was all she wanted. Maybe this was why he asked if she still loved him. She should've told the truth. She was so stupid. She should've told the truth. Well now was the time to tell him. He was looking really embarrassed.

"It's okay, I think I am in love with you too." He looked confused. "I didn't say I didn't love you anymore, I said nothing. I was too embarrassed."

"I'm not a hero though." He said looking at his feet.

She really liked Thorne, but not this again. "You aren't." He looked surprised. He would know I would think he's a hero. "Your Carswell Thorne. You let me drink all the water in the dessert, you told me to stop crying in the dessert, caring more about my health then my feelings, and you took out a gun, a blind man, and went crazy when I was kidnapped." She didn't even think as she said that, it just came out. That's what love is. Not thinking and doing anything that would benefit that person, because you care.

"I can't be with you." He said making her "what love is" in her head disappear. "I'll break your heart when you realize who I am."

She all of a sudden got really angry. She got up and yelled, "You can't do that to me! You can't do that to any woman! Say you love them then say you don't want to be with them!" She walked out of the room wiping tears from her eyes. Well, that was proof that he would break my heart. No, this was different. Then she heard someone fall someone and walking behind her. She turned around as he started talking.

"See this is why I can't be with you. I'll break your heart." He said surprisingly calm.

"You don't get it, I know this side of you and this wouldn't have happened if you haven't thought I didn't know this side of you! Plus everyone has problems if you really think you are a heartless criminal." She turned around and kept walking. She saw everyone was at the table. They didn't seemed to notice her until she walked in. That means the probably didn't hear the yelling.

She heard Thorne behind her and he asked "Cress where are you?"

She didn't answer. But he walked feeling his way towards her. When he reached her he grabbed her and kissed her. She gasped, then she kissed him back and forgot she was angry at him. In front of everyone. She pulled away and and Thorne said, "Are you that angry, because I felt you kiss back."

She could feel herself getting hot. Wolf whistled and Iko giggled. Then Thorne said "Oh!" Acting happy, but still turned red.

"Okay, well Wolf and Scarlet are going to be all over each other when she comes back, and I'm already all over Kai." Kai and Wolf blushed, but it made her cool down. Even when everyone else laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I just finished a big project for school and I'm planning to write more stories about the Lunar Chronicles and other things. I will give you a little info. My next story is a crossover between two books I mention in my profile. **

Chapter 9

APRIL POV

She didn't know what to do.

How was she going to prove to a princess that a wanted criminal who kidnapped her brother, is the lost princess Selene?

When she left the palace, she went home and straight to sleep. Now it was morning and she was realizing that there was no way to do this. The only proof that she had was in her brain. But that was only proof for her.

Then she remembered when she was 6 and told Carswell, who was 7, about her power. He didn't believe her and thought it was her "little kid imagination." She had wanted to prove it to him so much. So that night she tried to have a vision. She had never tried before, but to her surprise, it worked. She tried to find the lost princess, that was all she knew about Luna, but she couldn't focus. She only held on to it for about 30 seconds.

Then the next day she tried it again, back when she was with Thorne, but this time she focused on him and the princess. She was smart for a little kid. After she focused he fell to the ground and acted asleep, even though his eyes were open.

She got scared and went to run to her parents, but Thorne got up when she turned around. Then he started talking about a toddler in flames, which is what she saw the other night. He was really creeped out, given the fact that he was only 7 years old. I got used to seeing all the horrors Lunars did, I had the gift since she was born. I think I told my parents, but, like Thorne, they thought it was my imagination. But Thorne was my older brother and I looked up to him, so I had to tell him somehow.

That was how she was going to tell the princess, but what about the world? Maybe somehow she could hook up her brain to something to show her thoughts. She was studying neuroengineering, so that would help. But first she needed to tell the princess.

She arrived at the palace and a girl lead her into the room with the princess. Yín must've told the girl to let her in. As she walked in, she observed Yín. She was pretty, she had big rainbow eyes that seemed to glow. She was very pale, it almost looked like she was covered in flour, and she was much shorter than me, only about a few inches over 5 feet. She had long, spiky black hair and was wearing a gray dress that went a few inches above her knees.

"Oh hi! You know, I don't know your name." Yín said cheerfully. She was in a good mood.

"It's April." I responded.

"April such a nice name. Although in spring I do get allergies ."

"Are you okay?" I asked, she seemed different.

"No." She responded still cheerful. "I was sad, so I think they put something in my drink."

"I get it, the war and your brother." April wondered what it was like to be her. She needed to tell her about Cinder though, no, she needed to show her. But first she needed to talk, but she didn't know what to say. "Do you believe in magic?" I asked. It was a silly question, but she wanted to see because of her visions. Even though it was all science, that was why she was learning this information in college.

Yín looked at April and said "No, but I believe that some things can almost be magic, like Lunar glamour."

April nodded. "Good then." Then April focused on the old doctor that was doing research on Cinder. That was a vision she had last night when she couldn't go to sleep.

She was glad Yín was in a chair. She did the same thing as Thorne, but this time April had the vision too. It was probably because she stopped focusing on the vision when she was little, she was too worried about Thorne.

She kept focusing. A port was in her wrinkled hands. She must've been the old man. In the port it was a bunch of DNA stuff. Then she, no he, typed something in and something popped up saying "Cyborg 03336 match found for 'lost princess'"

Then she stopped focusing. Yín was very freaked out when she woke and asked, "What just happened?"

"I asked you if you believed in magic." I replied, getting up and stretching. "Do you believe me about Cinder now?" I asked when I stopped stretching.

She nodded and said, "I don't believe that I believe it, but yes I do believe, I guess. I know that sounds weird, and repetitive."

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"Did you make that vision? Are you Lunar?" Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"I did make that vision, but I'm not Lunar. If you want I can prove it to you." I replied.

"How'd you do that vision?" She seemed like she believed me about the Lunar stuff. They would've found out on the plane.

"I had it since I was born, I can see anything Lunars have or are doing. It's scary."

"It must be. But like I said I believe you, but how are we going to prove to the world that this is true?" She seemed a lot less scared now.

"I study neuroengineering, I could somehow hook up my brain and make a video. I would just do what I did to you, to everyone, but I would probably die from energy loss." She remembered about a year ago, when she was studying what she could do with the power. It was very hard, but she found answers to almost all her questions.

"Use the stuff from the lab. They have a bunch of brain equipment down their, the doctors can probably help too. Let me walk you down. I can even show the world later! On the news." She got up and walked out the door.

I followed her and looked at everyone in the halls. As soon as they saw Yín they stopped, bowed, or ran away. I had to ask. "Why is everyone doing that?"

Yín said, sounding bored, "I am the temporary empress and I don't think they think my brother will come back sane or alive. But I don't know why they are running away." She looked at me. "Are you a criminal? We're in the an area where everyone knows everything."

I looked at the ground, I had to tell her. She was really nice. It never bothered me before when I was talking to her. "My brother is Carswell Throne. You still believe me though."

"That explains it, I believe you still, though. I mean even if you were close, you're not the criminal and the vision proves a lot. Unless your lying and helping them." She raised an eyebrow.

I gasped. "Stars no! I didn't." I yelled.

Yín laughed, "I was kidding! Here's the lab." We walked into an area of the palace that had quarantine rooms and white everywhere.

We walked up to a girl. She bowed before Yín and Yín said. "We have something very important that can win the war and get rid of our Cinder problem and help Luna's Levana problem."

The girl didn't seem to believe Yín. But she still said, "What?" But she didn't sound annoyed. That was good. She sounded interested.

"Cinder is Princess Selene and we have proof."

Now the girl sounded annoyed, "Is this girl saying that?" The girl eyed at me.

Then Yín looked at me and said, "Do it to her." The girl looked scared.

I guess I had to, I gestured for the girl to sit at a waiting room chair about a foot away from them. Yín nodded at the girl and we both sat down. Then I focused on that moment with the old man and I focused on the girl.

The same vision happened and then I stopped it. The girl looked amazed. She just responded by saying, "That's what the message meant."

Then Yín said, "So, can you help us?"

The girl nodded and Yín said, "She is studying neero-something and can somehow hook up her brain so the world could see." Then April heard a ding and the girl took out a port screen from her pocket and looked at it.

"You can use room 7 on this floor, it will have all the things you need, but I have to go. If you need help only ask me. The others will think you're Lunar and crazy." Then she left.

"Why doesn't she think I'm Lunar?" I asked Yín.

"She helped the doctor most, she knows facts to support that Cinder is Selene. But, on another note, when do you think I should tell the world about this?" Yín asked.

"I think now, it is too important not to. Even though we don't have proof." April said, almost like an android. All she could think about was getting rid of Levana. She still remembered the bodies in the street.

"Okay!" Yín shouted cheerfully and then ran away. She didn't seem as worried about Levana. If I was her I'd freak out. Well, she was drinking what the palace gave her.

I thought all this as I walked to room seven and looked at all of the equipment. I knew what everything was, and even though it would take awhile, I knew I could get this done.

Please review! And thanks to the people you have reviewed.


	10. Author Note

**Author Note:**

I would just like to thank all my reviewers. It makes me so happy that you like my story or hate me enough to review.

Thank you also to my followers and the person who favorited my story.

Also, please remind me if I go between 1st and 3nd person. I meant this story to be in first person for Yín and April, and it to be in third for the characters Marrasia Meyer came up with.

Thank you soooooooooooooooo much!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a big project in school. I just finished yesterday and only a few more days until SCHOOL'S OUT!**

Chapter 10

YÍN POV

I walked back to my room. It was a big room with a bed, closet, and the bathroom door. I sat down on my bed and thought if I should tell. Nobody would believe it. They needed proof. Though, even then, would they believe it?

April said it was too important to keep in hiding, even though only a few people could see the proof. Even if she rested between the visions, she'd still have problems. I saw her when we woke up from the vision. She was sweating and looked like she didn't sleep in days, even though when she walked in she looked like any normal person.

But, I needed to choose, to tell the world or wait. I should just do what April said, even though people would think I'm crazy. Maybe I can just take off Cinder's charges, if she didn't hurt Kai. Though, I don't think she did. Lunars couldn't glamour people when they were far away, and Kai told her about Cinder. He always came to her for advice, even though she knew nothing about anything he asked advice for.

That's what she was going to do, get rid of all of Cinder's charges. What did she do that was against the law? Like April said, that law we broke and anyone smart enough would break out. Then that I should thank her from kidnapping Kai, he needed a break.

When I made sure I wasn't interrupting anything, I told Torin that I had something very important that I needed to tell the world.

Of course he didn't pay any attention and went back to doing what he was doing, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I just screamed.

Then, like I expected, everyone turned to me. Torin just put his face in hand.

"Yes, you seem like busy, boring government people." Most people looked shocked. Nobody noes anything about me.

"Well, I would just like to say, since I have all the power since my brother's gone, that I'm getting rid of all of Linh Cinder's charges. But I need some help with that, and I, of course, need to tell everyone. Someone help me."

Everyone, like before, looked shocked, but Torin took his hand away from his face and left the room. Then he turned around and gestured for me to follow.

We walked down to my brother's office. We sat down and he started talking. "So...I think I need to ask you a few questions and share my opinions before we get started."

"You're being very professional about this, it's a little weird." I said.

"You always say that about me." Torin responded, but when he usually said phrases like that he said it a little more funny and goofy, this time he was serious. He kept talking."But it seems a serious situation and I think, maybe, I have to?" He asked like a question. That was more like he should be.

"Well then...I have a friend who's helping me find proof that Kai's okay, she showed proof to me and we are trying to show that to the world." I was looking at my shoes shyly. I now he'd think it was ridicules.

"Why can't you show everyone the proof you saw." He asked.

"My friend can only show it to a few people."

"Then can I see?"

"Sure but you might be a little freaked out." I didn't think he'd believe me.

We got up and walked down to the labs. We walked in silence, it was very awkward.

When we came down April and Julie, the girl who was helping April, working on some machine. I never noticed how weird she dressed, she was wearing super high heel boots that had an open toe that showed her rainbow socks that were coming out of here boots. She also had jean shorts that were about an inch above her boats, in that inch was the rainbow socks. She also had a t-shirt that had some picture that I think I recognized from a comic and it had words in Japanese that I can't understand. She also had long hair that went to her waist.

"April, can you show Torin that Kai's okay, he may seem worried, but it's his job." They both rolled their eyes at my comment.

"Give me a second." April sat down at massaged her head. I wondered what she was looking at.

When she got up and asked Torin to sit, he was looking at us like we were crazy, I asked, "Do you mind if I see it too?"

She nodded and we both sat down by Torin. She closed her eyes and everything went black for a second. When light shone in, I saw the inside of a ship and my brother. He asked, "You're not glamouring me, right?"

The person who's body I was in said no and then my vision went back to the lab.

"What in the world was that?" Torin asked.

"It was a vision, or that's what I like to call them. I can go into any Lunar's eyes, even shells." April responded.

"What are shells?" I asked.

"They're Lunars without the Lunar gift, but they can't be glamoured. When they are babies they say their killed, but I've done my research, they are taken underground and have their blood taken from them in small portions. One of them was even taken to a satellite for seven years until she was saved just recently. For that seven years she hacked and blocked satellites under Sybil Mira for the Lunar Queen." April said very normally, when everyone else looked shocked.

"I can't believe the Queen would let her be saved." I said.

"She didn't, Cinder's crew saved her, now she helps them."

"You do do your research." I commented.

"Only on Cinder then it chains to more visions."

"You knew where Cinder is and didn't tell your government." Torin said.

"It's only his job April." I whispered loudly with my hand on the side of my mouth.

"She's innocent." April responded to Torin's question. "Or do you not believe us?"

"I need more proof." Torin crossed his arms.

"Fine I'll show you more, I'll show it to Yín too." April let her arms fall, I never realized how she always put her shoulders up really high, like she was uncomfortable. "But first, Torin, do you know Princess Selene?"

"Of course, Cinder said she had her on her ship, is that true?"

"Well you'll see." I heard April respond, then I was in a house all of a sudden.

I was in the body of an old woman and looking at a young cyborg girl sleeping. The woman said, "Selene, hopefully someday you'll find your crown." Then she walked out of the house to a farm with a man there.

He was looking around and he said, "This is a...um...different...way to adopt a child."

"She is Lunar and cyborg, like you wanted." Wow the man knew. "Her name is Cinder." Then the vision ended.

We got up from the ground since April didn't give us any warning. Torin looked shocked that Cinder was Selene.

"Told you she was innocent, if you were the lost princess would you do what she did?" April said, looking like she did with her frizzy hair after visions.

Torin looked off in the distance, "We need to tell people that your getting rid of Cinder's charges."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

CRESS POV

I looked at the screen. This was taking forever! I had only done one town. I thought I had done more, but I realized I was only getting the portscreens that were on.

Though, if I had a few months I could do it. I kept thinking that until something popped up on the port. It said: no access, Luna had eyes everywhere earthen.

That ending was creepy and rude, but I realized there was no way to do this. Earth wasn't as smart as Luna. This would never work! I got up and found Wolf and Iko chatting in the kitchen. I smiled and said, "Hey guys."

"Are you okay?" Iko asked.

"Luna's too smart, they won't let me in. Sorry it would take months to do it anyway."

Iko just responded by saying, "That's too bad." Wolf didn't say anything.

"Well I'll tell everyone else, we're going to have to change our plans a lot." I walked away and Iko got out her port and showed something to Wolf. I went to Cinder's room, I knew Kai was going to be in there too. I smiled when I saw that the door was open and they were holding hands.

I saw also that they were too deep in conversation to notice me, so I stood and watched.

What? I didn't want to interrupt!

Well first I heard Cinder say, "You know, if we do succeed nobody will accept me. They'll think of everything wrong with me."

"No they won't." Kai said, she didn't seem convinced.

"No, they have to have more than proof." Cinder looked at him. "But I don't know what they want."

"That sounds really silly, they need more than proof."

"Yeah," Now Cinder was looking at her feet.

"You know there's something that we can do." As he was talking he held her face trying to make her look up.

"What?" She whispered.

"Um..." He seemed really nervous now.

"What?" She talked in a voice that I've never heard her talk like before, it sounded like how I talk sometimes.

Now you could only see how nervous he was in his eyes, otherwise he had that smile that was in all the pictures that made girls mad. "Will you marry me Cinder?"

I looked at Cinder, she wasn't looking at her feet anymore. She looked shocked, but trying to hide a smile and trying not to scream yes. She simply responded saying, "Ok" on the K there was a little squeal, but not too bad.

Kai smiled and looked away muttering to himself, happy muttering, when he looked at the door and stopped muttering. "How long have you been their?" He asked and Cinder looked at me. She got up, and I was actually very scared, I know they wouldn't do anything to me, but I didn't like attention. When she got up she surprised me by hugging me and whispering yes. She truly did love him, it was cute seeing Cinder like this.

I just smiled as she hugged me. When she let go all I could say was congrats. They both looked really nervous, but happy. Then I asked, "When are you going to tell everyone?"

Cinder shrugged, "We are in war, it's not the best idea. Plus I'm still a criminal."

"What if we just start with the crew?" Kai asked.

Cinder nodded.

They got the crew together, except for Wolf, we couldn't find him. When they sat down, Kai was a red as a tomato, he was a nervous guy. I whispered to Throne about how red Kai was, he smiled, I think trying to look at me, but looking at a crate behind me. He does that a lot, even though he's blind.

Since Kai was so red, Cinder started talking. They told everyone first that they were getting married and then how that would benefit government mumbo-jumbo. They were meant to be queens and emperors.

Then after they stopped talking and everyone was in joy for them, Wolf came in.

"Where were you?" Cinder asked.

"Why? I already know that Cress can't do it." Wolf talked as he sat down.

"Do what?" Cinder asked.

"Get into Luna." He responded.

"Oh, I didn't know that, but it doesn't matter, I think we found another way." Cinder smiled. "Me and Kai are getting married!" She pretty much yelled.

"Congratulations," Wolf said unimpressed. "But I found something that well help more of our problems. You know Yín, Kai's sister? Well, she announced that she's taking away the charges of Cinder for: breaking out of jail, kidnapping Kai, being a Lunar on Earth, and all the harm she's done to the commonwealth soldiers. And all of Throne's charges for everything in New Beijing."

"What else have I done?" Cinder asked.

"Nothing, she probably did it in case you did something else."

Then I saw Cinder starring off into space, not saying anything for a few seconds. Then she stopped and looked at Throne.

"What?" I asked since Throne can't see that she was looking at him.

"Oh, nothing." Cinder responded.

"It looks like you were getting a comm." Iko said.

"Well, Throne do you have any previous girlfriends that still like you, but you did something bad to them?" Cinder looked at Throne.

"Why would you ask that, all my exes that would get angry at me would be probably angry at me helping you." Throne responded.

"Did you have any girlfriends that were really smart, or knew the right people." Cinder asked.

"Yes I had one that was very smart." He grinned. " Her names Cress." I turned red. "Well, not 'had' more 'have."

Cinder rolled her eyes at Throne's comment. "No I mean, any girlfriends that would tell me that the love you."

"No, did someone comm you?" He asked

"Well..."

"So yes." Throne tried to look at Cinder, and was pretty close.

Cinder nodded. "Do you know anyone named April?"

"Oh! That's my sister! Aw, she loves me." He said, everyone looked shocked. They didn't know he had a sister. I didn't know much about her, but when I was looking him up on the satellite it said he had one sister.

"I didn't know that." Finally Wolf said. "But, what should we do with the no charges situation?"

"Let's just go to the palace, and I'll go in first to make sure it's not a trap. I'll make her promise or something." Kai responded.

"Will a promise work?" I asked.

"Definitely, ever since she was a kid promises meant so much to her. She'll never break a promise, even if someone has to die."

"So we're going to the palace?" Cinder asked.

"Then let's go!" Iko said jumping away to stop the orbit they were doing around Luna.

I was finally going to go to Earth when I wasn't dying of thirst in the desert, being with shell-hater,s or people pointing guns at me.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

CRESS POV

I was looking out the window when Cinder came in the room. Wolf and Iko stopped talking when she came, and Wolf jumped to his feet.

We were all really nervous, Kai was talking to his sister in the palace right now and we didn't know what was going on. He said he was going comm Cinder if it was safe or not, so we all wanted to know what Cinder says. Except Thorne who was sleeping. I think he knew there was nothing to do about it now.

"No comm from him so far." She said. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

As I was looking out the window I heard someone walk over to me. I turned around and saw Cinder. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

"That Yín was just setting up a trap for us." I responded.

"No, that she isn't setting up a trap."

"No." She looked at me. "Fine, maybe I am."

"I understand. The only time you were on earth was when you were trapped in the desert and taken by those people."

"Yeah, and also that Sybil had me trapped in the satellite for years and treated me so badly. When I did one of the most amazing things a thirteen year old could do, she yelled at me and said to do better. So I'm scared of all the people that populate earth, also. " I felt my eyes water. This was getting into one of the longer conversations that I've had with Cinder.

"I understand. But I think most people aren't like her."

"No, you don't."

"Well, have you ever wondered about my life before this?"

"Not really."

"Well, since I was a cyborg of course I wasn't being treated well. When I was eleven I woke up in a hospital as a cyborg with no memory and was adopted by a man and woman with two daughters. The older daughter and woman hated me and did so much that made me feel like I was a piece of trash. The man then died a few weeks after I came and the younger daughter died right before I was arrested. But I worked for the mom as long as I remember and they didn't work at all," Her voice was started to raise. "But they still treated me like trash, and make me live in the basement, didn't let me go to the ball, and lots more! I just wanted to-"

"Cress!" Cinder and I heard Thorne yell.

I got up and walked away from Cinder. When I got to Thorne's room and opened the door I saw him sitting on the bed. When I came in he jumped up and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

He looked at my face, he finally made the right guess at where my face is."I can see!" He shouted.

"That's amazing!" I smiled back at him, he looked so happy.

"Yeah, but everything is really blurry."

"That's still a start. You want to go tell everyone?" I asked.

"Definitely." We walked out of his room to the main room.

Everyone was standing up. "Kai is saying we should go. We were about to get you guys." Cinder said. Then she looked at Thorne and how confidently he was walking.

He didn't notice her, so I had to tell them. "Thorne can see!"

"Good, now he can help out more." Cinder commented with a funny look on her face, but everyone else looked happy. She still looked like she was joking.

"Everything is still really blurry though." Thorne said.

"Then he won't be able to help as much, but I have to land." Cinder looked like she wasn't joking about Thorne now. "We should put on some military clothes so people don't recognize us. Kai said people aren't happy about everything I've done being erased." She walked away.

So I went into my room and found a military uniform, like what everyone else was doing. Even though it was American uniform, I heard that America was helping New Beijing in the war since New Beijing has way more attacks then in America. It's funny because this is the first time they've became allies in a long time.

When I found the smallest uniform I could find, I put it on. When I looked down at myself I almost laughed. It was so baggy! The pants went down way past my feet and the shirt was going down to my thighs. I wanted to wear a jacket, but when I tried it on I decided not to wear it. It went down farther than my shirt. Well, I guess people in the military have more muscle and are taller than me.

I went out to the main room were they ate were everyone but Thorne was waiting. Iko looked like she wanted to laugh and Cinder raised her eyebrows. Wolf gave me a look as to say sorry. "All they had?" Iko asked. I nodded. "When we get to Earth we need to take you shopping." She added. I don't know why people unlike Thorne and Cinder had to wear a disguise. Then I realized our clothes were pretty messed up and it gave us a good reason to be in the palace.

This whole time I was with them I was wearing my sandy dress from the desert or the blue dress from the wedding. Iko wore the outfit Thorne found her in and Wolf wore his outfit we found him in. Thorne and Kai wore the military uniforms and Cinder wore military pants and found a tank top somewhere.

I looked at Iko. I know she'd hate if I said it, but she looked good in the clothes.

When he finally came out his eyes scanned the room and he asked, "Cress did you get really fat."

"Stars." Iko said putting her head in her hands. "I don't see why you like him." She said to me. "She's small Thorne, her suit is just baggy." Iko's gotten very protective of me since Throne kissed me, before they seemed friends.

"What? It looks like she's fat when your vision is all blurry."

"Let's just go." Cinder said. So they all walked out the opening in the ship. When they stepped out it was an area by an old building on the side of a road. I saw that about half a mile away was the palace. It was amazing, you could almost see it glitter from the sun in the distance. It must've been early morning since it was sunny, but still cold and the sun was low in the sky. When we started walking to the palace, on my second step I fell. The road was so weird I couldn't help it.

Thorne gave me his hand and I took it and got up. "Sorry, it just feels so weird." I apologized.

"It's fine, is this a good excuse to guide me, the sun is really messing up my vision. Then we can both guide each other." He gave me that smile that made my heart melt.

"I wouldn't mind." I held his hand and we caught up with the rest of the crew. They were tired of Thorne being like this too me they walked away after Thorne offered me his hand.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, not even Iko talked. When we finally got to the palace Cinder lead us through the a door that when we got inside I realized was for the lab.

We kept walking to the more main part of the palace, I was surprised how no one cared that Cinder was walking in their workplace. Then I realized that she might be using glamor. "Is she using glamor?" I asked Thorne.

"Maybe on her face, I can only see the colors." He responded.

"Do you think people know Cinder's coming?" I asked.

"Na, these people aren't important enough. They'll find out when they talk about it on the news."

"Yeah." We kept walking in silence until we reached a room. Cinder took and deep breath in and opened the door. We all walked inside to an office. Sitting on the desk was Yín holding a small portscreen.

It was true, her eyes stood out so much in person. They looked a type of silver, like the moon in pictures, but somehow in person they glowed. They still stood out and looked pretty in pictures, but looked amazing in person in person. She actually looked more pretty everywhere on her body in person. She still looked very much like the same person, not like lunars on camara. I guess she just wasn't photogenic.

When we came in she jumped up and shook all of our hands with a big grin on her face. She did it before we had a chance of bowing. When she was done shaking Cinder tried to bow, since she was in the front, but Yín stopped her.

"Royals don't bow to each other when they're on the same rank or gender, especially female, or a least I don't." Yín said.

"You know I'm royal?" Cinder asked.

"Duh." Did she just say "duh"? "My friend will show you are plans of the Lunar Revolution and how we're going to help right now since I don't have anything else to say to you. My friend and Kai are in the lab." She smiled, then at the last moment she said, "Wait! Introduce yourselves and tell me your story." Wow, she actually seemed interested. "I know Cinder's." Yín added. "And Thorne's."

Me, Iko, and Wolf looked around, not know what to do. So Iko started talking, "I'm Iko, I was an android in Cinder's step family's household. I was in a different body and my personality chip was with Cinder when she got arrested." Yín nodded.

Then Wolf walked up. I gave him a look showing I didn't want to talk. "Me and Cress," He pointed to me."Are just supporters of Cinder. I'm good at fighting, she's good with ports and hacking. I'm Ze'ev."

"Liars!" Yín asked. I already saw Iko in her.

"Excuse me?" Cinder asked.

"I can tell when people are lying. I don't care, even if you're Lunar or Shell or Lunar solider."

"Good, because those are all true." Wolf said. Then he explained first about me on the satellite, then him and Scarlet.

She looked sorry for both of us, and I knew this was not a trap.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

APRIL POV

I was turning a wire around trying to make it fit in a plug. Kai was talking to Julie about everything we were doing. I told him all the basics, but he still had questions. When I finally got the wire in the plug I saw the door open. I hoped it wasn't other people who worked here, only us and Yín knew about it.

But it was Cinder, Wolf, and Cress. I learned their names from my visions. When they walked in Julie and Kai stopped talking and Kai hugged Cinder while Wolf and Cress hung out in the corner. I smiled and shook Cress's and Wolf's hand. "Hi, I'm April. Nice to meet you." I said. I wanted to tell them I knew their names, but they'd be freaked out and wouldn't understand.

"You're Thorne's sister?" Wolf asked. Now Cinder and Kai stopped hugging and looked at me.

"Yep, I forgot to tell you that in the comms. You probably thought I was an ex of Thorne and was going to steal him from Cress and get him back in to those annoying habits." I didn't mean to say the Cress part of that.

"How do you know my name?" Cress asked.

"No reason, lets talk about our plan." They still seemed like they wanted to talk about Cress, but I won't let them.

"So," Julie started off. "We have proof that Cinder's the princess, but it's in April's head. So we are inventing a machine that plays the vision in your head. You can think of anything then it will appear."

"How do you know she's the princess?" Wolf asked.

"Duh, April saw."

"But do you believe her?" Cinder asked. "And why would Yín believe her?"

"Should I show them?" I asked Julie.

"Sure." She responded.

I started the vision, it was was of the doctor in Africa when he found the cure of the plague. I did that mostly to inform Kai about the cure.

After it happen they all looked really confused. "I can see anything a Lunar has every seen, and can show it to other people." I said. "It's a much science as the Lunar gift."

"That's why you know my name." Cress said.

"So you can see anything I've ever seen?" Wolf asked.

"Yep, I can even see what shells have seen."

"So, you can see what Levana has done to Scarlet?" Wolf asked hopefully. Cinder looked annoyed at that comment. She probably wanted him to get his act together.

"Yeah, I've been doing research on that in case I ever met you. She's in Winter's zoo and, I'm sorry to say this but her finger was cut off. Winter also has plans on comming you about her. She'll comm you through the port on the ship." After I said this Wolf ran out the door, probably to comm Winter.

"Well," Julie said and pretended that Wolf ran away. "If Cress can help us with this 'project', since April said you're good with computers." She finger quoted "project."

"I'd me happy to help." Cress said smiling.

"Good, then is there anything we need to cover?" Kai asked.

"I don't think so." I responded. I know this wasn't appropriate, but I just realized that Wolf was kind of hot.

"Good, well, I'll be going." Cinder said.

"Me too." And Kai and Cinder left.

"Okay, well Cress, you can be in charge of finding something that can connect to your head, like some medical thing. Then all of us will try to connect it to the mind." I said when a brilliant idea popped in my head. "Then Julie will do a... um..." I looked at port for the right word. It said it right in the medical files. "Julie will do a 1-3-3-3headgraph extension and takeout to my head. If you know how."

"I do know how, why do I need to do it to your head?" She asked.

"Reasons that will help us." I said while giving her a glare that was half fake.

"What is that?" Cress asked.

"You graph out someone's head with the 1-3-3-3 machine. It takes a lot of years to learn how to do in right." Julie responded.

"Why, it sounds just like an X-ray." Cress said. It was so much more than that.

"It's more than that. First you need to learn how to read it and put it on. Putting it on you have to stick things in the person's neck, hands, arms, and around their eyes. It's kind of painful for the person the next day. Then you have to learn how to work the machine and how to graph a mind. It's extremely hard." Julie said.

"Wow, that does sound hard." She seemed amazed that Julie could do that. "What' stone point of it?"

"To check for diseases and understand diseases and the human brain." In responded, finally answering an important question.

Julie looked at me. "You know you'll be in horrible pain for a few days, it was based off second era torture. You won't be able to help us."

"Is that all you really care about, my help?" I asked, kidding of course.

"No, it's just that we're in war and-"

"Don't sound like Kai and that other guy Yín is always complaining about, I'm kidding. It's fine I've had it done before when I was 11. I went to school the next day and I still learned, I just had to be in a wheelchair for a week." I informed them. It was true I hurt a lot, but I still had an okay day at school.

"Sure, if you insist." Julie complained.

"Why did you need it when you were a kid?" Cress asked.

"My parents thought something was wrong with me. I agreed with them since I thought my visions could show in my brain. So asked Thorne to wreck the ports that had all my results on them before the results downloaded. The doctor doing it thought he saw something weird in my head and he thought it was a disease. So he sent me to a doctor to test for diseases but nothing was wrong, so I convinced the doctor his mind was playing tricks on him." I explained remembering that stupid day.

"How'd you convince him?" Julie asked.

"Talked about my crazy grandpa who was a doctor and killed a patient because his mind was playing tricks on him." I responded.

"And that worked?" Julie asked.

"Yep, now can we do the thing, it's starting to get late. We should hurry up." I encouraged her.

"Fine you should change out of your shirt and anything above your waist then put on a hospital gown in room 5 and meet me in room 14. Cress keep working." Julie said and we both walked away to room 5 and 14.

When I got to five I changed and put my shirt on a table in there. I looked at the shirt, it was red and said coca cola on it in a weird font. I forgot where I got it but I remember coca cola was a famous drink in the second era. And apparently it was full of sugar.

I left the room wondering what it tasted like. The sweetest drink we drink now is sugar in our tea. I heard that lots of drinks in coca cola's time were full of sugar.

When I got to room fourteen I lied down on the bed and swallowed the pill Julie gave me that was suppose to make me sleep. I immediately fell asleep and dreamed of nothing when what felt like seconds I woke up. I was covered I bandages and in a different room then where I was operated in. I looked out the window, the sun was still low in the sky but in the west. It was already the next day? Those pills do knock you out.

I got up and feel a sharp pain in my head. Then I realized I was in room five with my shirt placed just how I placed it on the table. I changed back into the shirt and left the room. After a few steps I was already grabbing the wall and biting my lip so hard because of the pain.

I made my way to room seven where I could keep on working. When I was at room 6 (which felt like miles away but was only a few feet) I collapsed and hit my body hard against the hard floor. I was in so much pain I needed that pain pill they gave me when I was eleven. I got back up when I saw Thorne and Cress come down the hall.

I was only half way done with getting up when they saw me and both helped me up. "We should probably get you a wheelchair like you said you used when you were a kid." Cress said and walked away leaving me in Thorne's arms.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

"So, you love me and forgive me." He smirked.

"I should've never sent that comm." I kidded and laughed. "I miss being a little kid with you always getting in trouble."

"I miss just getting in trouble, not going to jail." He looked at me. "How have your visions been?" He whispered.

"Fine Cress, Cinder, and Kai know about them. And Yín and I girl I'm working with."

"Good, Cress talked to me about the plans for a few hours last night." My brother really seemed to like her. He smiled when he said her name.

"She's cute, and a good match for you."

"Oh, I hate your visions." He gave me and funny face, but stopped when Cress came out with a wheelchair.

They helped me in and pushed me into the lab where Julie was asleep on the floor. I giggled with my hand over my mouth, but it still woke her. Her face was red when she saw us there. "I wanted to be here when April woke." She said when she dusted herself off and got up.

"Well I should leave you girls to your work, bye." Thorne said as he backed away and left.

"So, the graphs." I said.

"You do have an extra part in your brain. It has something connected to the Lunar gift. I know this is really gross, but I graphed a dead thaumaturge brain I found, since Lunars won't let us know anything about their minds." She pulled out three pieces of paper all with graphed brains. "The first brain is April's, the second is the thaumaturge's, and the third is a normal earthen's brain. You can see April's brain is perfectly normal, except that weird string with the round chunk of brain. I think the chunk is how she gets the visions then the string is how she sees it and shows it to others." Julie explained.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Cress said staring at the papers.

"Yeah and I think I can make it even better." Julie said with a smile. I was already excited.

"How?" I asked really wondering. I never thought about how amazing this gift was.

"I can put some of the special parts of the Lunar brain in you. It will make these visions so much more better and will give you more knowledge." Julie explained.

"I'm up for it." I told her.

"Good, this will help our project. We need the DNA of a Lunar with a strong gift. If I apply it correctly it will give you their sense of feeling other's bioelectricity and powers related to that." Julie told us.

"How do we get started?" I asked eager to know.

"We need a strong Lunar's DNA like I said." Julie responded.

"Like Levana's?" Cress asked.

"Or Cinder's." Julie said with a big grin on her face.


	15. Chapter 14

**I know it says chapter 14, but someone else is writing 13 and I didn't want to keep you waiting. Plus this chapter has nothing to do with 13. I'll fix the order of the chapters after they write 13.**

Chapter 14

WINTER POV

I was walking down the palace to go see Scarlet. I wonder how uncomfortable it is to not stand in so long. I hear my shoes tap on the floor, today I was wearing heels. As I walked I looked at the paintings on the walls.

I wish they had more photographs, but Lunars don't like photos of themselves. My whole life I've been here, and the only photo of a person I saw was of the first Lunar. All the other Lunar rulers were painted in a hall were his picture hung.

I stopped thinking about paintings when they stopped, that meant I was right outside the zoo. As I opened the door I heard screaming. I had enough of these to know, this was a vision. I still couldn't stop putting my hands over my ears and making a complete fool of myself in front of the guards. I missed Jacin, he'd help me through these. All the other guards didn't do anything or took me away from everyone else.

Put then when I got back up, still hearing the screaming. Then I realized the screaming was coming from Scarlet. I walked up to her cell, now closer to her I could her words in the screaming.

"Winnnnnnnnnnnnnnter!" Then more screaming.

Then it all stopped and everything went back to normal. The Guards or Scarlet didn't even notice that I fell on the floor. Scarlet was too depressed and the guards were use to it. I asked the guards to open the cell.

I stepped inside the cell and sat down, since it was only a few feet high. This she noticed and she looked at me.

"What's wrong Scarlet?" I asked.

"I just hurt." She responded.

"Does your finger really hurt that bad, I can bring the candies more often if you want."

"No, it's something else." Scarlet responded. "I don't want to say what."

"And you don't have to." I was trying to be nice, but I still gave her a look like she had to tell me.

"Fine, it's my friends and Wolf."

"Who's Wolf?" I asked.

"I knew someone named Wolf." She responded.

"Who was he?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nobody."

"Yeah right, you hurt because you miss him."

"Fine, I miss him. But we were just friends." I knew they probably were more than that, but I wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

"Fine. You know, the reason I came down here was to tell you a secret." I looked at her.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know how I was telling you how your friends are coming for you?"

"Yes." She still had an eyebrow raised.

"I meet them."

I saw her face turn like she was watching someone's head be cut off. "They got caught!"

"No! I'm helping them, they let me on their ship. I met them, Kai and the short blonde girl were really quiet." What was that girl's name?

"Do you mean Emperor Kai?" She asked.

"Yeah, I forgot you didn't know they kidnapped him."

"I didn't believe they could do it." She really did look surprised.

"Yeah, me too." I laughed. "Oh, and Yín took away all of Cinder's charges. Cinder and your friends are actually in the palace."

Scarlet looked extremely happy, I smiled at seeing her like this for the first time. Then, to ruin the moment, the door opened and the guards came in.

One of the guards held out his hand, signaling for me to get up.

As I took it and waved Scarlet goodbye I was still thinking about that girl's name. I think it started with a C. Now I was walking down the hall with the queens and kings of Luna when I remember the muscular man's name. Wolf.


	16. Author note 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, school's about to start and I've been out of ideas. I also want to fix my mistakes in the other chapters. It would mean the world to me if you guys could give my some suggestions. I have a few for the next chapter, but I'm not sure. Thanks for waiting! :)

I was also thinking about doing another fanfic about Cress' sister (can you tell I like sisters?) For it I'd try a lot harder on my grammar, detail, and plot


End file.
